The Present is the Future
by Benedictinme
Summary: It's been 20 years since they graduated high school. 14 years since they've spoken to each other. Beck and Jade moved to New York and became huge in the world of Broadway. Tori became a successful singer and Andre a successful song writer. Cat won 'Pop Artist of this Generation" and Robbie an extremely funny comedian. And have I mentioned, they have extremely talented kids?


**Hellooo! This is my first story on , so, thank you if you're reading it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Victorious. The only thing I own are some of the characters. **

**Prologue**

**No one's pov**

It was quiet in the Shapiro household. The father, Robert Shapiro, had left for work earlier in a hurry. The mother, Caterina Shapiro, was fast asleep when, all of a sudden, she wasn't. She got up faster than her legs could carry her. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, "It's Monday!" She repeated this, over and over. She ran into her kid's rooms. Declan, her oldest son, complains multiple times before realizing, it's his first day at Hollywood Arts. He gets up in a hurry, it is 8:00 A.M. They have exactly fifteen minutes.

Adalina rushes out of her room, almost knocking into Calum, her other brother. With all the chaos that was happening Cat didn't have time to process what was happening. Her kids, the ones she raised, were about to start at the school where she learned what life was really about. The school where she met the most wonderful people. The school where she met their father. Cat could feel her eyes starting to water, she quickly wipes her eyes and runs downstairs.

"Is everyone ready?" their answers were muffled by the food that was being shoved down their throats. But Cat was pretty sure they were all done. They headed out of the house, locking it, and getting into the car. The only thing that would've made this day better, in Cat's opinion, is if Robbie were here to share this special moment with them.

By the time they got to Hollywood Arts, Calum, Declan, and Adalina had finished their breakfasts in the car. They were surprisingly three minutes early. Cat smiled as she recognized the faces of some of the parents. Her smile widened when she saw Robbie waiting for them at the end of the parking lot. "Robbie!" she screamed, excitement noticeable in her voice. The kids also ran over to their father. "I thought you were at work." Declan said, his British accent making him stand out. "Well, I went in early today so my boss would let me have my break at this time. How could I miss this?" he asks, as he hugs his kids.

"You're so dramatic." Adalina comments. Robbie just chuckles, "You'll understand when you have kids and you enroll them into Hollywood Arts. This school is going to change you." she laughs at how dramatic he's being. "The bell's going to ring in a minute. You guys better start looking for your classes." Cat announces. As the kids walked away, Robbie called after them.

"Don't forget to have fun."

**Tori's Pov**

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" I ask Blaire and Pamela. "Yes, we're sure." Pam responds, rolling her eyes a bit. "Don't sass me. Can't a mother worry about her children?" I ask. "It's high school, mom." Blaire says, putting her hand on mine, trying to comfort me. "Exactly. It's high school. I know people are always saying that high school was the best four years of their lives but that's not always true. Just remember, you're going to have a lot of bad days." I say, I know this sounds bad but I need them to see the cruel reality that is high school. Even if it's Hollywood Arts, it's still high school.

"We've been to high school before mom." I sigh, _but Hollywood Arts is different._

"Tori, they'll be fine." Andre says, when I get back in the car. "I know." I reassure him.

"Hey, do you want to go see Sikowitz?" Andre asks, and I laugh. "He's got to be at least 55 right now. Do you think he's still here?" He smiles. "If Sikowitz isn't here, then who's that guy climbing in through the window?" he points in the direction of Sikowitz's room and I almost laugh. Sikowitz is trying to climb in through the window. Andre parks the car and we get out. As we near him, I clear my throat. "Need any help?" Andre asks, Sikowitz turns around and almost hits him in the face, "You can't prove anything!"

I laugh, "Sikowitz, it's us. Tori and Andre." He squints, "Liar." Then he touches my cheeks. "It is Tori!" It takes cheekbones for this man to remember me? "How have you been?" Andre asks. "Oh, you know." Sikowitz says, we wait for him to continue but he doesn't. The bell rings and he jumps up. "Well, my class is about to start. Can you hold open the window while I crawl inside?" he asks. "Sure, no problem." I hold open the window and he shimmies through it. "Thanks, Torro. Bye." He waves at us and runs into the classroom. I hear students scream and I laugh remembering I thought he was a homeless person on my first day at Hollywood Arts.

**Jade's Pov**

"It's not too late to go back." Beck says, putting his hand over mine. "Beck, we're on a plane on our way to California. I think it's too late to turn back."

I had gotten out a few movies to pass the time and, because all of them had been musicals, he automatically thought I missed broadway.

After high school, Beck and I moved to New York. I found out my calling had actually been broadway not your standardized acting in Hollywood. Beck had auditioned for a few musicals as well and gotten the parts. He also directed. Our life had been amazing for a long time and our kids just added to that joy. But lately, Beck and I, have realized that we haven't really stayed in touch with our roots and the people who helped us get to where we are today.

"We can get off the plane." Beck suggests. "I think you're the one who desperatley wants to stay." I point out and he scoffs. "But it was my idea to go back home." he tries to argue. "That doesn't mean this isn't scaring you." I whisper, not wanting our kids to hear. They were sitting behind us, moping. They didn't want to leave either.

"I am scared but I believe this is the best the decision for us and for the kids." Beck admits. I smile, "I'm scared too." Admitting to being scared is hard for me but what's the point of lying if Beck can already tell what I'm feeling. There's no point. He interlocks his hand with mine.

"Now, let's watch _Funny Girl._"


End file.
